


Let your colors bleed – and blend with mine

by Lightning070



Series: Tales of two Space Warriors and their Green Womprat [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autumn, Caradin - Freeform, Colors, Contest Entry, F/M, Mando&BabyYoda, POV Din Djarin, Protective Cara Dune, Protective Din Djarin, Pursuit, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, colorblind au, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning070/pseuds/Lightning070
Summary: Din Djarin, Cara Dune, and Baby Yoda flee from bounty hunters. Nothing new under the sun.Only, it's a soulmate AU.[soulmate!colorblind!AU // Action// CaraDin // Contest entry // English is not my first language!]
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Series: Tales of two Space Warriors and their Green Womprat [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Let your colors bleed – and blend with mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let your colors bleed – and blend with mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737721) by _Lightning_. 



> Hi folks!  
> This one was written for a contest on an Italian fanfic website (EFP). Each participant could choose to "see" ten sets of prompts and choose which one to develop.  
> I chose the "Genre: Action + Soulmate!AU + The Mandalorian + max 500 words" 'cause I'm a nutcase and 'cause I arrived late to the party and only complex/bland prompts were available.  
> Still waiting for the results, by the way, so... fingers crossed! ♥
> 
> Enjoy the story and let me know if you liked it!

The leaves of the trees caress the almost white sky and cover the almost black ground with infinite shades of gray, more than he's ever seen.

But he barely notices them, while his boots trample them as he runs, tailed by the hissing of the blasters that graze his helmet in incandescenttrails. Cara flanks him, shooting in turns with him, and the Child is curled up in the bag, safe. The _Crest_ is near: only a few more rows of those trees that Cara, when they arrived on Orendil*, called "beautiful", even if he could not understand why.

Now, in the middle of the fight, with a gang of bounty hunters on their heels and his finger pulling the trigger hoping to kill those who want them dead, it occurs to him that, perhaps, it's because of their colors.

For him, they're just tinged by a myriad of shades of gray, shuffled in a single, faded whirlwind as he runs out of breath with the life of the Child and Cara knotted to his own. Later, when they'll be safe, he'll let her explain how those colors look, even though he never cared much about them. He wants to hear it from her, who's been seeing them for so long – _she says_ – but still stares in awe when she sees something that, to his own eyes, just looks as grey as his beskar.

When he trips and falls, crashing with the visor against the crackling, ashen leaves, he's certain that moment won't come. He gasps for air mouths, pawing at the ground, and when she sees Cara - _crazy woman_ \- coming back, he hands her the bag with the Child.

First the Child, he tells her silently, as he shoots blindly behind them.

She grabs the bag, and then offers him her hand. She loses precious seconds.

With a sharp slowness dictated by fear and adrenaline, he sees the blaster shot directed at Cara's head. Then the terrified flash that illuminates her gaze, mirroring his own. They see the _end_.

The jet of energy seems to freeze in mid-air. And it stays there, just a few millimeters from her tattoo: the Child stretches out his tiny hands to hold it back. Cara dodges it, swiftly, collapsing onto his armor. Then his breath catches in his throat when that still suspended vortex of grays ignites, blinds him, burns his retinas in a burning flame that rises and rises, drumming up to his heart.

 _Red_.

The shot explodes and the forest flares up: it lights up with reds and oranges, shines with yellows, and flashes with rare greens, covered by the blue dome of the sky. He loses a beat - many, under his beskar.

Cara gets up, urging him to do the same. He does not have time to cherish her face, to capture its soft tones flushed by the fight, and the warm brown of her irises. He just clings to that outstretched hand and then he's standing again, running, with the Child clutched at his side and a whirlwind of leaves inebriating with colors.

As they flee into the autumn-colored forest, he knows for sure that the first color Cara has seen was _red_ as well.

**Author's Note:**

> *Orendil is a fusion of the Welsh words "oren" and "deil", which roughly translates to "orange leaf/leaves". I love Welsh, but I apologize to any Welsh-speaker if I butchered their language ♥
> 
> And, yeah, I have this headcanon of Cara being shocked when she saw Din's blood on her hand back on Nevarro. And this translates perfectly well in a soulmate!colorblind!AU :D  
> I'm thinking of a short follow-up, by the way ;)


End file.
